1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wireless communication.
2. Related Art
Information on locations of various wireless base stations (e.g. cell towers) is usually only available to mobile service providers that use the wireless base stations or other entities responsible for the wireless base stations. Further, even mobile service providers may not have knowledge of the locations of many wireless base stations outside of their own networks.
For at least these reasons, it has been difficult to get complete information on the locations of various wireless base stations. Estimated wireless base station location information is needed for any geographical region of interest regardless of which mobile service provider is providing coverage.
What is needed are at least systems and methods for estimating locations of various wireless base stations.